


Christmas Tree!

by wookbutt09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookbutt09/pseuds/wookbutt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern AU Christmas Drabble where Eren and Levi (basically Eren) decorate their Christmas Tree. Short and Sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the AUs I wrote for the Ereri Christmas Card Exchange on Tumblr.

"Levi, hand me that red one over there?"

Levi shuffled over to the little red bulb sitting on the table, picked it up, and shuffled back over to stand next to Eren.

"Here."

"Thanks," Eren replied, reaching up to stick the bulb onto their Christmas tree, tongue sticking out in concentration. 

"Are you almost done?" Levi asked, bored with decorating before they even started.

"Almost. It has to be perfect," Eren responded, stepping back a little to admire his work.

"It's fine," Levi said, his words muffled as he hugged Eren from behind, burying his face into his boyfriend's red Christmas sweater. 

"You're not even looking at it," Eren said, frowning. 

"I am," Levi argued, stepping on his tip toes to peer at the tree from over Eren's shoulder. "It looks great, I swear, Eren." He planted a kiss on Eren's neck.

"Hmm... it's missing the most important part, though," Eren interrupted, breaking free from Levi's hug and walking over to the box of decorations. Levi huffed, frustrated, and feeling ignored all because of a stupid tree. Eren walked back over to him. "Here, put this star on the top, I'm gonna go around the back and plug in the lights so we can see the whole thing."

Levi took the star, and walked up to the tree. He looked up at the top, and wondered whether or not he could reach. The tree was only six feet tall, but Levi was only 5'3", so it was likely that no matter how he stretched, it wasn't going to happen. Normally his height didn't bother him. It certainly didn't bother Eren. But this was just a little embarrassing. He hadn't helped with the tree at all, and he couldn't even do the one thing that Eren had asked for help with, 'the most important part,' according to Eren. 

The lights came on, and Eren came back around to the front. Levi was stretching as much as he could to try and get the star up there, grasping the tree gently, one leg kicked out slightly behind him to get the most reach on one leg. Eren stopped and looked on, smiling at his boyfriend. Levi's shirt was lifted up, revealing a small patch of his slender waist. 

Now it was Eren's turn to come up and hug Levi from behind, rubbing his hands on Levi's bare skin, leaning his head on Levi's shoulder and giving his neck a quick kiss. Levi came back down onto both feet, and leaned back into Eren. Eren laughed, kissed Levi on the cheek, and took the star from him, stretching up to place it on top of the tree. 

They stood back, Levi wrapped in Eren's embrace, and looked at their Christmas tree, shining with colorful lights and decorated with all types of ornaments. 

"It's perfect," Levi whispered.

"Thanks," Eren said smiling, resting his chin on Levi's shoulder to admire it some more.


End file.
